


The Valentine You Need

by Katrinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Use His Words, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Stiles, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: Тринадцатого февраля Стайлз находит ярко-красный конверт.





	The Valentine You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Valentine You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667624) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> Капля ангста, бассейн флаффа, AU, недопонимания, Дерек чуток страдает, а Стайлз (очень) тормозит
> 
> Бета: Люченца (спасибо котику!!)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Придя домой тринадцатого февраля, Стайлз увидел ярко-красный конверт, прикрепленный по центру его входной двери. Он висел точно на уровне глаз, не подписанный. Стайлз оглядел коридор, надеясь, что кто бы его ни оставил, он будет ждать неподалеку. Но коридор был пуст, как и секунду назад. Стайлз вздохнул и сорвал конверт. Одной рукой перевернул его – ничего на обратной стороне, как и на лицевой, – а другой начал вытаскивать ключ из кармана.

Стайлз не сводил взгляда с конверта, пока неловко пытался вставить ключ в замок и открыть дверь. Едва зайдя внутрь, он скинул с плеч рюкзак, упавший на пол с глухим звуком, и ногой захлопнул за собой дверь. После Стайлз направился в спальню, поддевая по пути пальцем краешек конверта, наконец, разорвал красную бумагу и, едва добравшись до кровати, плюхнулся на неё животом.

Он вытащил открытку и поражено расхохотался. На ней был изображен измученный Бэтмен, который смотрел вниз, склонив голову, со словами: _«Я не тот Валентин, которого ты хочешь, я тот Валентин, который тебе нужен. Будь моим»_ , напечатанными жирным черным шрифтом в самом низу.

– Обалдеть. – Стайлз с радостной улыбкой ещё немного поразглядывал картинку, прежде чем перевернуть открытку. На обратной стороне был небрежно написан адрес, время и слова _«ты знаешь дату»_. Стайлз фыркнул. 

– А Валентин шутник, – покачал он головой. 

Стайлз потянулся за телефоном в кармане и, достав, разблокировал, а после открыл интернет. Быстрый поиск в гугле показал, что его Валентину каким-то образом удалось выбрать местом их свидания любимое кафе Стайлза в стиле пятидесятых. «Мило», – решил он, потому что в ближайшем будущем его ждали чизбургер с двойным беконом, нарезанный вручную картофель фри и классический солодовый коктейль*.  
___  
* Солодовый коктейль - напиток из пастеризованного молока с солодом, мороженым, шоколадом, ягодными и фруктовыми сиропами.

***

Стайлз обдумывал около секунды, стоит ли приодеться для свидания с его таинственным ухажером, пока не решил, что чистых джинсов, его лучшей незатасканной футболки с Бэтменом и не-сильно-грязного красного худи будет достаточно. Все-таки это было кафе, а не четырехзвездочный французский ресторан. Он немного поколдовал над волосами, почистил зубы и показал себе пальцами пистолеты в зеркале на удачу, прежде чем выйти из дома.

Кафе было не слишком близко, но и не очень далеко, так что Стайлз, добравшись до пункта назначения, испытывал приятную усталость. Колокольчик на двери тихо звякнул, когда он открыл ее, запах гамбургеров донесся до Стайлза вместе с гулом разговоров. Закрыв за собой, он потер ладони и нетерпеливо огляделся вокруг. Но никто не подошел к нему и не помахал, отчего Стайлз сначала сник, но потом решил, что еще довольно рано, и, возможно, его таинственный ухажер еще не приехал.

– Столик на одного? – спросила официантка, и Стайлз, вздрогнув, обратил на нее внимание. 

– Скорее, на двоих. Просто жду свою пару.

Она улыбнулась ему. 

– Хотите присесть, пока ожидаете?

Стайлз покачал головой. 

– Не-а, позже. – И он указал на красную скамейку из искусственной кожи. – Но спасибо.

– Хорошо, просто дайте знать, когда будете готовы, – проговорила она, раскладывая меню.

Стайлз кивнул и направился к скамье у окна: оттуда открывался лучший вид на дверь. Он ждал довольно долго и наблюдал, как две парочки и одна семья, войдя, расположились за столиками, а потом сдался и достал телефон.

Прошло уже пять минут от назначенного его таинственным Валентином времени, и Стайлз начал сердиться. Неужели его разыграли? Походило на то. Стайлз провел рукой по волосам, чувствуя себя глупо, а потом вздохнул и сполз ниже по скамье. Ему стоило просто уйти. Ясно, что его кинули. Если он продолжит сидеть здесь, то потом будет вспоминать об этом с чувством неловкости. Стайлз встал, смирившись с очередным ужасным Днем святого Валентина в одиночестве, но, прежде чем он смог уйти, дверь распахнулась, и вошел Дерек Хейл.

Черт.

Последнее, чего хотел бы Стайлз – быть замеченным теми, с кем он знаком. Потому что ну, серьезно. Его бросили в День святого Валентина, и он точно не желал, чтобы люди про это знали. Особенно такие, как Дерек, в которого Стайлз не так уж и тайно влюбился за лето перед выпускным годом в старшей школе.

– Стайлз, – сказал Дерек, подходя к нему и хмурясь. 

– Дерек, – ответил он, кивнув, как полагается при встрече со знакомыми. 

Дерек открыл рот, но прежде чем смог что-нибудь сказать, появилась официантка и бойко поинтересовалась:

– Готовы занять столик?

– Нет, – ответил Стайлз в ту же секунду, как Дерек сказал: «Да».

Официантка перевела взгляд с одного на другого. 

– Хм. – Она растерянно им улыбнулась. – Так что же?

Дерек неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, его брови сошлись на переносице, когда он уставился на Стайлза. Тот вздохнул и натянуто улыбнулся девушке:

– Все нормально. Можете нас посадить. 

– Отлично, следуйте за мной.

Она провела их к угловому столику и положила перед ними меню. 

– К вам скоро подойдут. 

Стайлз скользнул на ближайшее сиденье, зная по опыту, что Дереку некомфортно находиться спиной к двери. Но тот, однако, не сел напротив. Вместо этого, он уселся рядом со Стайлзом. Конечно, они вдвоем уместились, но это было странно.

– Эм... – произнес Стайлз, отодвинувшись, и его плечо коснулось стены.

Дерек повернулся к нему, отчего искусственная кожа сидения скрипнула.

– Тебе удобно? – спросил он.

– Эм... – повторил Стайлз, так как он был не настолько груб, чтобы ответить: «Нет, черт побери». Но Дерек, должно быть, понял подтекст, потому что встал с диванчика, обогнул стол и сел с другой стороны. Потом схватил меню, пристально уставившись на него, словно оно в чем-то провинилось, и тишина нависла над столом.

Стайлз мирился с молчанием, сколько мог, что, впрочем, было не слишком уж долго. А потом сказал: 

– Я думал, ты ненавидишь это место.

– Коктейли хороши. – Дерек даже не оторвал взгляд от меню.

– Коктейли просто рай небесный, вот что, – поправил Стайлз. – И картофель фри. Лучше, чем секс.

Это заставило Дерека поднять взгляд. 

– У тебя не было хорошего секса.

– Что? – Стайлз вздрогнул. – Конечно был.

– Нет. – Дерек покачал головой, голос его был ровным, но глаза смеялись. – Нет, если думаешь, что картофель фри намного лучше секса.

Стайлз скривился.

– Парень, это такой оборот речи.

– А ты мог бы, – проговорил Дерек, снова вернувшись к своему меню.

– Я мог бы что? – холодно спросил Стайлз.

– Иметь хороший секс. – Дерек посмотрел на него горящим взглядом, который всегда использовал, пытаясь кого-нибудь соблазнить, но нет, сегодня это точно не прокатит.

– Чувак, – произнес Стайлз, чертовски разозлившись. – Чувак, это совсем не круто. 

Дерек только и мог, что взглянуть уязвленно в ответ, словно это Стайлз был единственным мудаком здесь, когда на самом деле все было как раз наоборот. Именно Дерек прямо сейчас являлся королем мудаков, и это было ужасно. Он не имел права говорить такое, не с этим завлекающим выражением на лице. И не Стайлзу. Они так не договаривались. Меж ними было принято по-другому: Стайлз притворялся, будто не думал о притягательности Дерека, а Дерек притворялся, что не знал про мысли Стайлза о притягательности Дерека, и никто из них не шутил над этим.

Но Дерек был здесь, сидел напротив Стайлза и насмехался над его большой безответной любовью, словно она ничего не значила. И разве это не последний гвоздь в крышку гроба? Стайлз покачал головой и поднялся из-за стола. 

– Наслаждайся своим коктейлем, мудак, – сказал он и направился к выходу. 

– Какого черта, Стайлз? – Голос Дерека отдавал болью, что звучало совершенно нелепо, но Стайлзу было плевать настолько, что он не обернулся. – Стайлз!

Тот его проигнорировал, продолжая идти, пока Дерек внезапно не очутился перед ним, сверля взглядом.

– Уйди с дороги, – процедил Стайлз сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Стайлз... – начал было Дерек, но тот, покачав головой, перебил его. 

– Что бы ты ни сказал, я не хочу этого слышать.

Обойдя Дерека, Стайлз поспешил к выходу, игнорируя взгляды, которыми его, кажется, проводили все в этом кафе. Выскочив на свежий воздух, он направился вниз по улице домой. Он чувствовал, что Дерек шел за ним, но тот ничего не говорил, и Стайлз просто не обращал на него внимания.

Или, точнее, пытался не обращать, пока рука Дерека не схватила его за плечо, заставляя остановиться.

– Отъебись, – огрызнулся Стайлз, пытаясь освободиться. Но, конечно же, он не мог, а все потому, что Дерек был чертовым оборотнем. Он обернулся, готовый сказать что-нибудь грубое, но его остановило раскаяние, написанное на лице Дерека.

– Прости, – мягко произнес Дерек, убрав руку. – Мне не стоило этого делать… – и замолк с разочарованным видом. – Прости, – снова повторил он.

Стайлз напряженно кивнул. 

– Извинения приняты. – Он прикусил нижнюю губы, обдумывая, как бы лучше объяснить, почему он так резко отреагировал. Вздохнув, он пожал плечами. – Слушай, я знаю, что это была всего лишь шутка. Я понял. И я бы посмеялся над ней, пусть это весьма дерьмовая шутка, но сегодня... Сегодня же День святого Валентина. А меня кинули со свиданием. Что уже не так важно, так как это не лучшая дата для начала отношений, но все же. Я не в настроении со всем этим разбираться, – и он указал на Дерека, – чем бы это ни было.

– У тебя было другое свидание? – Вспышка боли отразилась на лице Дерека, прежде чем оно снова стало безэмоциональным.

Стайлз растерянно захлопал глазами. 

– Другое? – Он прищурился. – Дерек, – медленно проговорил он, – ты думал, что у нас свидание?

Дерек отпрянул назад, словно Стайлз влепил ему пощечину.

– А чем это еще могло быть? – огрызнулся Дерек. 

Стайлз не смог удержаться от смеха. 

– Чувак, ты всего лишь оказался в том же месте, что и я. Это просто совпадение, а не свидание.

– Совпадение? – Дерек сильно нахмурился. – О чем ты говоришь?

– О том, что ты случайно оказался в кафе, в котором я ждал своего таинственного Валентина. Дошло? – Дерек вытаращил на него глаза, что, кстати говоря, ему не шло. – Ты в порядке, здоровяк?

– Это я.

– Что ты?

– Таинственный Валентин, – ответил Дерек.

Стайлз растерянно посмотрел на него. 

– Что, повтори, насчет моего таинственного Валентина?

– Это я.

Стайлз покачал головой. 

– С тобой все в порядке? Ты не в себе.

– Это я. – Дерек повысил голос. – Я твой Валентин!

Он почти прокричал последнюю фразу, из-за чего пожилая пара, проходящая мимо них, синхронно вздрогнула от испуга и посмотрела обеспокоенно, но Стайлзу было наплевать – ведь все время это _был_ Дерек. Он был таинственным Валентином. Ничего себе. 

Просто взрыв мозга. 

Стайлз был вполне уверен в том, что если бы его жизнь стала фильмом, то в этой его части следовало признаться в своей огромной, и, очевидно, взаимной любви, сказав что-нибудь душещипательное или ласковое, а может, и то и другое. Но его жизнь не была фильмом, поэтому Стайлз пропустил признание и перешел сразу к поцелую. 

Неловкому, грязному и чертовски горячему поцелую, включающему в себя укусы, пальцы в чужой шевелюре и самое приятное раздражение от щетины, которое Стайлз когда-либо имел удовольствие получить.

***

Пятнадцатого февраля Стайлз проснулся один в своей кровати, чувствуя себя уставшим и хорошо оттраханным. Потянувшись, он застонал и взглянул на будильник. Поверх цифр была приклеена ярко-желтая записка. Протянув ладонь, Стайлз с легкостью ее снял, а когда поднес ближе к глазам, весь его сон как рукой сняло.

_«Пошел за завтраком для тебя. Надеюсь на секс в благодарность, когда вернусь. Хороший секс. С любовью, Валентин, который тебе нужен»._

Слово «хороший» было подчеркнуто три раза, и Стайлз не мог не усмехнуться. 


End file.
